Pulsar
woo revamping OCs }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: linear-gradient(to top, #708090 49%, #DCDCDC, #FFF 55%), #000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Genius |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Bright Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Type | INTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: linear-gradient(to top, #708090 49%, #DCDCDC, #FFF 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 years old (24 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Astrophysicist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SwiftWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To prove to dragons her theories are right |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Her job, learning, reading, science, G.A.S.P. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Ignorant dragons, dragons who are rude to her, having no scrolls to read |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Those who work for G.A.S.P. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Anyone who despises science |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | All average SwiftWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Aerokinesis |} |} Pulsar is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Pulsar is the female SwiftWing lead astrophysicist for [[Global Alliance of Scientific Personnel|'G.A.S.P.']] and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Pulsar isn't any typical SwiftWing, and she doesn't look typical, either. That's good for her, because she'd rather be anything but typical. Her build is thin and lacks muscle. She's average-sized for a member of her tribe, but she seems smaller than she actually is because of how slender she is. She isn't thin to the point of being underweight; she's just naturally skinny. This combined with a long tail, large wings, and long limbs, makes her seem even more small and slender. Her scales are pitch black, the color of ink, the color of the sky during the darkest night, the color of the deepest depths of the ocean, the color of the places light doesn't reach. They don't shimmer much. Her underscales to shine though, and they're a very dark charcoal gray, only slightly lighter than the rest of her scales. The stripe running down her side is a bright royal blue, like a blue silk ribbon running across her black hide. The bright color stands out greatly against her dark scales. Her translucent wing membranes are the same color as her stripe. Her eyes are a piercing, unsettling shade of yellow-green. wip Personality Upon meeting her, someone would think that Pulsar, aside from the lab coat, was a fairly normal dragon, considering she can be friendly and bubbly around friends or someone who hasn't gotten on her bad side. If you think she's like a regular SwiftWing though, you're dead wrong. Pulsar is the one constantly looking for answers, constantly coming up with theories, new ideas buzzing through her mind from the moment she wakes up. She is very imaginative, creative, and innovative. Not only is she the one who is coming up with new theories and possibilities, but she will stop at nothing to find the evidence to support her theories and understand the universe. Oftentimes, her mind is so full of different thoughts, she has a hard time explaining her long string of thoughts to everyone else, even when it makes perfect sense to her, which means she can easily get off-topic. Pulsar may be what's called a dreamer by some, but she is incredibly logical. Not only does she spend her time making theories on the universe around her, she will study tirelessly to understand the unknown and gather new knowledge. Her brain is like a machine, thinking everything through, and using intelligence to solve all and any problems. She is very, very smart and a genius, even if some would call her a little bit crazy. Although she may choose to be social when necessary, Pulsar prefers to be alone and not interact with others a whole lot. She can be a bit quiet and distant, often lost in her own world. She is well-known for daydreaming quite a bit. Often, when she isn't working on science, you can just find her sitting around thinking. With all of these thoughts buzzing through her head at once, even with a great memory like hers, she'll often forget a new idea or lose something important for a project, which leads to her panicking. To combat this, she tries to write all her ideas down, but often her arm can't keep up with her mind and ends up being unable to write everything down on paper. Pulsar's greatest fear is failure. She constantly will strive to succeed, and she will let nothing get in her way. She believes anything is possible, but often times she bites off more than she can chew and she ends up failing. This doesn't happen often, but when it does, she becomes miserable. She feels like she has to do the best in everything she does, and has a hard time accepting she can't do everything. Abilities Pulsar has most of the SwiftWing abilities, only her telekinesis is slightly worse than some other SwiftWings'. She is very intelligent. Trivia ---- *Pulsar is an INTP. *Her favorite color is violet. *She prefers cold weather over very hot weather. *She has a telescope that she has become very attached to. *She is an Aerokinetic. Gallery I can't draw tonight. - -.jpg|Awesome picture by Tundra! Category:Clipsey's Stuff